dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Flemeth
} |name = Flemeth |image = Flemeth01.png |title = Witch of the Wilds Asha'bellanar |longtitle = Flemeth, A Witch of the Wilds |specialization = |gender = Female |class = Mage |specialization =Shapeshifter |race = Unknown |voice = Kate Mulgrew |location = Deep in the Wilds |family = Morrigan (Daughter) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Flemeth, the shapeshifter known as the "Witch of the Wilds" and "Asha'bellanar" - the woman of many years, is widely recognized as an immortal and extremely powerful being. She is the central character of a homonym legend, which describes her as "terrible in her temper and wild in her beauty". She is also known for being mother to many daughters, all of whom are witches as she herself is. At the beginning of the Fifth Blight, she rescued the last two surviving Grey Wardens from Ferelden and sent them, along with her daughter Morrigan, to gather an army to oppose the Blight by using old treaties. According to Morrigan, Flemeth is a strong-willed woman with a lust for power. Later on, the Witch of the Wilds rescued the Hawke family and the Vallens by transforming into her signature form by the time they were overwhelmed by darkspawn while escaping from Lothering. Although Flemeth could be "murdered" by the main character during the events from Dragon Age: Origins, she was later reborn during a ritual depicted in Dragon Age II. Background The name "Flemeth" apparently belonged to a legendary and fearsome personage that walked the Wilds centuries ago. According to legend, the daughters of Flemeth can kill a man by fear alone. The "Witch of the Wilds" is not a clan so much as a superstitious name the locals of the Korcari Wilds had given to the infamous Flemeth and her daughters. Although Morrigan claimed her mother was an abomination, she later realized that Flemeth "is not a blood mage, not an abomination and not even truly human"Witch Hunt. Involvement The Stolen Throne ''Dragon Age: Origins'' However, the Warden can let her live while tricking Morrigan into believing that she died. Morrigan will make the Warden aware that she cannot accompany you to Flemeth's as if she is present when Flemeth is defeated, she fears that Flemeth will use that opportunity to immediately take over her body. Therefore if you do have Morrigan in your active party when you approach Flemeth's hut, Flemeth will not be present to initiate this encounter. After defeating Flemeth or agreeing to lie to Morrigan, the Robes of Possession can be found in a chest in Flemeth's hut along with Flemeth's Real Grimoire. The Robe allows Morrigan to keep her unique look and is suitable for the middle-to-end game. }} Dragon Age II Quotations * "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool." * "Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing! (laughs)" * "Such manners! And always in the last place you look... like stockings!" * "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." * "Why dance at all? Why not sing? (laughs)" * "It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remember the steps!" * "Choice...There is great power in choices, as there are in lies. I shall give one of each." * "Come. She will earn what she takes. I’d have it no other way." * Flemeth: Yes, men desired Flemeth then, and some even killed for her.... * Warden: Are you sure they didn't die from horror? * Flemeth: You will need that smart mouth for more than asking me silly questions. * Warden: I'm not sure what to believe. * Flemeth: "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. 'Be always aware.' Or is it 'oblivious?' I can never remember." * Warden: Believed or not, some things must simply be accepted. * Flemeth: Ah, there is the answer I sought. An open mind, and not one made of mush. * Warden: What's the point? * Flemeth: (laughs) How true! So says the shoe to the foot and the foot to the leg, but we all move as one. * Flemeth: Considering what the world has done to me, I have already done more than it deserves. * Warden: And what has the world done to you? * Flemeth: That is between the world and me. * Flemeth: There are men who struggle against destiny, and yet achieve only an early grave. There are men who flee destiny, only to have it swallow them whole. And there are men who embrace destiny, and do not show their fear. These are the ones that change the world forever. * Flemeth: Hurtled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shape before you. (Aside, to herself) Is it fate or chance? I can never decide. (She says shape but the word appears as shake in subtitles) * Aveline: I know what she is. The Witch of the Wilds. * Flemeth: Some call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha'belannar. An "old hag who talks too much!" (laughs) * Hawke: Impressive. Where did you learn to become a dragon? * Flemeth: Perhaps I am a dragon. If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite. *'Hawke': Just how much trouble will this delivery be? *'Flemeth': Just as much trouble as me saving you five minutes ago. *'Hawke': Good point. *'Flemeth': If you knew my daughter, you'd know how seldom I hear that. *'Flemeth': Won't your king miss your service? *'Hawke': I'm sure he'll miss his life more. *'Flemeth': laughs You I like! * Flemeth: There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can. * Flemeth: Without an end, there can be no peace. It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun... * Flemeth: We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. * Flemeth: It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly. * Flemeth: Regret is something I know well. Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul. When the time comes for your regrets, remember me. * Flemeth: Tame your destiny, or be claimed by it. * Flemeth(On Morrigan): She is a girl who thinks she knows what is what better than I, or anyone. Ha ha! And why not? I raised her to be as she is, I cannot expect her to be less. *'Hawke': I'm not sure whether she's your daughter or your enemy. * Flemeth: Neither is she... * (In Sundermount upon Flemeth's Rebirth) *'Hawke': "What do you think, Anders?" *'Anders': "What are you? A spirit? An abomination? This is no magic I've ever seen!" *'Flemeth': "(Laughs) And you would know of spirits and abominations." *'Anders': "I'm a mage. Of course I know of such things!" *'Flemeth': "Of course!" *'Flemeth': "I am a fly in the ointment. I am a whisper in the shadows. I am also an old, old woman. More than that you need not know." Trivia * To the Dalish, Flemeth is known as asha 'belannar or the "Woman of Many Years." * She looks much younger in Dragon Age II than in Dragon Age: Origins, although it can be theorised that her older looks in Origins were meant to mislead. * After she saves Hawke and his/her company she mentions Alistair and The Warden as the only Grey Warden survivors of the Battle of Ostagar. * Her first words in Dragon Age II are " Well, well... what have we here?" The same words first spoken by Morrigan in Dragon Age: Origins. Game-play Video of Dragon Age 2 * In all her appearances to date, Flemeth is voiced by Kate Mulgrew, who is most famous for her role on Star Trek: Voyager as Captain Janeway. * Flemeth is aware of the name the Dalish have for her. This could be a reference to the Dalish that brought Maric and Loghain to her in The Stolen Throne. It can be presumed that the clan was ironically Ariane's clan. * In dialogue when a sarcastic option is chosen Flemeth will mention Morrigan, but not by name. *She likes a sarcastic Hawke and will respond positively to sarcastic choices, other known characters that like a sarcastic Hawke are Isabela and Varric. *Flemeth (albeit sarcastically) can refer to herself as being a dragon if a dialogue option is chosen during the first meeting in Dragon Age II. This possibly hints to a connection between her and an Old God. * Flemeth's human appearance in Dragon Age 2 includes armor for her hands and legs, and a unique hairstyle to match her dragon form. *She shows a great resemblance to the character Kreia from Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords in voice, looks and personality. Gallery Flemeth.jpg|Flemeth in Dragon Age: Origins Flemmy.jpg|Flemeth in Dragon Age II Flemeth high dragon.png|Flemeth's High Dragon form in Dragon Age II Flemeth and hawke.png |‎Flemeth holding a hurlock after transforming back into her human form from dragon form Flemeth DA2 Trailer.png|Flemeth as she appears in the Destiny Trailer Dragonage2wallpaper-610.jpg|Concept art in Dragon Age II References External links * Flemeth on the BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins wiki. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates